Always Only You: A Traylor OneShot
by Gifted-Hands05
Summary: No Matter The Time Apart Or The Miles In Between, You've Always Been The One For Me... The Only One... Always Only You.
1. I Don't Own Anything!

Always Only You

_**I tried to hold in the tears as he kissed me for the last time. I couldn't let him see me cry. I couldn't let him see me hurt. I didn't want to make this any harder than it already was... He was leaving me. Leaving me and our relationship for his dream of playing ball, and no matter how hard it hurt, I couldn't be mad. Even if it meant he would be in Italy and I at UCLA... **_

_**This was goodbye. I knew it in my mind, but my heart wouldn't let go...**_

I was brought out of the memory that's hunted me over the last past two years by the knocks on my office door. I couldn't help but laugh as my best friend Sharpay entered my office at such a speed that if it wasn't for all of the pink she had on I probably wouldn't have known it was her.

"Sooo" she said sitting on the edge of my desk.

"Hi, Taylor... How was your day?" I joked as I looked at her, amused at the amount of energy she seemed to always have.

"Yeah yeah yeah... so as I was saying, its been all over the news that you know who is back in the states."

I paused knowing that I couldn't lie to her because she was my best friend and she'd more than likely see right through me. So I did the only thing I could do, which was prolong the conversation that I knew would come as soon as I heard the news in question earlier this morning.

"You mean Troy?"

"Don't do me Tay. This is the man that was your first everything. And seeing as though there hasn't been anybody else in your bed since he left, its safe to say he's your first and only. So don't say his name like we're talking about any random person."

"How am I suppose to talk about him then, Shar?"

"I don't know sweetie but we both know that he's more than just _Troy."_

.

..

.

..

.

Later that night I let myself into my condo feeling like the weight of the world was on my shoulders. I made my way to my bedroom and just stood there. In the four years that had passed since that night that Troy and I ended a lot had happened. I had finished the two years I had left at UCLA and secured a job in the medical field that allowed me to live "well off". I was happy but I was missing Troy, my heart. We hadn't talked since he left. We thought it would be easier that way. And at night as I looked at the stars I hoped that somewhere in Italy that Troy was thinking about me.

After a hot bubble bath and a cup of tea I settled into bed. I turned to the news hoping to catch the weather, but sleep soon came and the last thing I remembered hearing was _**"Troy Bolton Arrives In LA"**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

**A Week Later**

I looked up from my paperwork as my office door swung open and a flash of pink made its way inside. I smiled my first genuine smile since she'd been here the week before. I looked up at my best friend as she sat on the edge of my desk.

"Hi Sharpay."

"Hey Tay" she said, and then bit her bottom lip.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You bit your bottom lip, and after ten years of friendship I know that that is not a good sign."

"Ok, don't be mad at me."

"Mad at you for what, Shar?"

"I kind of told Troy where you work."

"What?"

"And gave him your cell number"

"SHAR!"

"I'm sorry, but I met him while I was out shopping and he was looking at me with those blue eyes and I just couldn't help it. And besides I know you still love him."

"I always will Shar, but..."

"But nothing..." She stopped short as her eyes fell upon my charm bracelet.

She scooted closer to me and fingered it.

"Didn't Troy give you this?"

I looked down at the charms a basketball, a book, and a music note. All the things that made us so different and yet so right for each other. That's what Troy had said.

"Yes he did."

"We can have this conversation until we're blue in the face Tay, but it all remains the same. You love him, and if you could erase him being away from you these last past four years just so it could be like it was, then you would."

I just sighed unable to say anything.

"Look Tay, I'm not going to knock you for wanting to still be with him, for still loving him, ok? I'm not going to do that because for one that's not what friends do, and secondly because as your friend I got a front row view of a love that was strong enough to outlast almost anything. Maybe even four years of separation."

Silence followed only for my cell phone to break through the quiet atmosphere

**Would've came back for you, I just needed time. To do what I had to do, caught in the life. I can't let it go. Rather that's right I won't ever know, but here goes nothing...**

I knew by the ringtone that it wasn't a contact number. I picked up my phone and answered it as I looked up at Sharpay.

"Taylor speaking..."

"It's good to hear your voice, Doll."

I couldn't help but smile as I heard that nickname for the first time in four years...

"It's good to hear your voice too Troy"

..

.

..

.

..

.

I can't lie, I was mad at Shar for giving in to Troy and giving out my personal information, but here we are a month later and I was definitely thinking that a thank you gift was in order.

He had wanted to see me immediately, but I wouldn't do it. I had to pace myself some kind of way. I couldn't and wouldn't do too much too fast. I still had doubts, but after many late night conversations, notes left at my office, and flowers at my condo, I knew it was time.

I looked at myself one more time as I heard my doorbell ring. It was Troy. My hair fell in soft layers around my face and my black heels clicked as I made my way to the door. I took a deep breath before opening it and coming face to face with my one and only true love.

Oh my, Italy had been good to him, and his blue eyes still had the ability to make my knees weak.

"Hi" I said quietly

He didn't say anything. He just walked up on me and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back almost immediately. We both pulled away at the same time, breathing heavily.

He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him before placing his forehead on top of mine.

"I've missed you so much Doll. You have got to know that not once during these four years have you ever left my mind or my heart."

"I know because the same is true for me Troy."

He pulled back and smiled at me

"I know this is none of my business and that's why I haven't asked you this yet, but I gotta know. Has there been anyone else?"

I looked down at my feet.

"No, Troy there hasn't."

he kissed me again, but this time it less passionate and more possessive.

"Tell me you're willing to give us another go."

"Yes"

"Be sure because once I get you this time, I'm not letting you go, ever."

"I'm sure."

"You're mine?"

"Yes"

"Always?"

I grabbed him and kissed him with everything that I had in me before pulling back and staring into his blue eyes.

"_Always Only You, Troy Bolton"_

He smiled at me...

_"Always Only You"_


	2. Thanks

Thank you for the feedback on the story... It actually came out better than I thought I was going to :)... I really hope to come up with a second part to this story. Thanks again!


End file.
